


Like a Book

by Prosecutor_1412



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluff for the sake of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosecutor_1412/pseuds/Prosecutor_1412
Summary: Weiss is interrupted while reading and discovers that while she's been studying the words in her book, Ruby's been studying her.





	Like a Book

"Am I irritating you?" The question brought Weiss out of her book with a frown. She'd been so lost in the world of her book that as she blinked it was slightly disorienting to find herself in the real world. Weiss looked across the room at the source of the disturbance and found Ruby hanging halfway off of her bed, upside down. 

The late evening sun caused swirling golden trails of dust motes to paint lines across the room. One strip of dying sunlight playfully pawed at Ruby's stomach, another crept towards her face, but it looked as if she had one hand ready to keep it away from her eyes.

"You're going to break your neck, dolt." Weiss primly informed her as she closed her book around a finger. Speaking of necks, her was pretty stiff from lack of movement. She rolled it carefully and felt vertebrae click into proper alignment with satisfaction. "Why do you think I'm irritated?" Weiss asked with a lifted eyebrow. She'd been far too absorbed in her book to really notice anything, including any unconscious habits she might have been displaying.

"Oh. I dunno. You were just... scowling a lot. It was one of those expressions you usually wear when you're annoyed at me for something." Ruby explained with an awkward attempt at a shrug from her odd position on the bed. Ruby’d said it with an almost playful drawl but she never usually asked those types of questions unless she was feeling worried about something.

Weiss wondered how she'd failed to notice that Ruby had been paying so much attention to her, to the point of cataloguing her different facial expressions. It was both endearing and more than a little embarrassing. Not that she herself hadn’t been paying careful attention to her partner more and more over the last few months. It was getting nigh to impossible to pretend that she wasn't in love with Ruby. 

"I'm sorry." Weiss apologized, "I was scowling at something in my book. I'm not irritated with you by any means." She debated on telling Ruby that she'd forgotten that she was there at all, but decided against it. Weiss _was_ getting better at clipping off words that might do harm if spoken when they really didn’t need to be. 

At learning that she was not the object of Weiss' irritation, Ruby grinned at her, suddenly pleased. 

At least Weiss assumed she was wearing a pleased grin. It was admittedly hard to decipher right away what her expression was, what with her oriented upside down and all. In fact, Weiss felt herself starting to get a headrush just from looking at her partner.

"I _will_ be irritated with you if you fall off that bunkbed and give yourself a concussion however, Ruby Rose. Please right yourself immediately." Weiss added as she took a moment to study Ruby's own expression with a discerning eye. It was interesting to watch how the cheerful grin she wore transformed into an "o" shape briefly before curling into an amused expression once more. Weiss wondered if her facial expressions were as fluid as that. 

"I guess you must care about me!" Ruby replied playfully as she rolled onto her stomach and swung off the bed in a whirl of gangly limbs. "You only use my full name when you're really serious." There was a hint of smugness to the words as her boots planted themselves as punctuation to her statement on the floor.

"Of course I care about you. We're partners." Weiss said simply and lifted her book to hide her face. They were moving into dangerous territory now. Feelings were always dangerous. Especially when Weiss didn’t have the chance to disarm the more volatile ones. Her feelings considering her partner were dangerous for her heart, in more ways than one.

"And _now_ you're wearing this one specific expression you get when you're embarrassed and your cheeks are all adorably red." The sound of Ruby's boots preceded her words slightly and brought the sound of her voice closer and closer with every deliberate sounding step. 

Weiss could sense Ruby’s presence, her body was keenly attuned to it after spending a few years now trusting her life to _knowing_ it was at her back. The nearness of Ruby's voice and presence made Weiss' heart kick up its speed a few notches. Her grip on her book tightened and she was hyper aware of the feeling of the paper under her thumbs, the slick glossy feeling of the cover under her fingertips. 

It was a flimsy shield and they both knew it.

"How would you even know, you can't even see my face behind my book." Weiss knew that her words and her tone gave away the truth to Ruby’s statement even as she muttered the words into the pages of her book.

"It's easy Weiss." Ruby said as her slender, calloused fingers came into Weiss' field of vision and gently closed around the book. Weiss wondered if the sensation of paper under her fingers felt the same as it felt under her own fingers. 

She watched as those faintly scarred fingers, ones that were so often wrapped around her beloved weapon to protect the innocent and fight off the ever present threat of Grimm, tightened on her book and tugged firmly. 

Weiss didn't even register her own grip slacking on the book enough for it to be pulled free, but she merely watched as it was lifted up and away. All that was left for her to look at now was Ruby's face, her features arranged into a strikingly thoughtful expression. Weiss felt her breath catch just a bit at that scrutinizing gaze being fixed on her and only her.

"You only ever have a look like that on your face when you're working on Crescent Rose." The words tumbled from Weiss’ lips unbidden. Her mouth was dry and the words felt brittle and made of dust. She was rewarded for unintentional her words however when Ruby gave her a smile that made the whole room seem to glow brighter despite the setting sun outside the window. 

Ruby's eyes darted suddenly away from Weiss and scanned the book in her fingers, she didn’t really seem to be seeing it however. Her tongue traced her upper lip as she closed the book and set it down with a care. Weiss wanted to protest and complain about Ruby making her lose her place, but she couldn't get the feeble protest to form on her tongue. 

As Ruby lifted her brilliant silver eyes back to Weiss' face, there was a decisive light in them that made something warm coil in Weiss’ stomach.

"Well,” Ruby said slowly, “I consider both of you to be my sweethearts." Her mouth curled up into a crooked smile that made Weiss' heart slam on the accelerator inside her chest. "So, it's a fitting expression for me to be wearing then, wouldn't you say?" Ruby asked as she knelt carefully before Weiss.

"But yeah, Weiss, it's easy." Ruby's words confused her for a moment. "It's easy to know what expression you're wearing. I can tell. By the way your voice sounds, how your shoulders move, the way you shift your weight from foot to foot. It's easy because I _know_ you Weiss Schnee." Ruby's tone was soft and serious. It poured over Weiss like warm honey.

She was glad she was sitting when Ruby said her name like that. It was impossible not to look at her partner’s mouth as she bit her own lip.. What did Ruby know exactly? Weiss felt all of her affection bubbling up hot and wild inside her, right along with a million butterflies made of nerves. 

How had their conversation taken this dramatic of a turn? There was so much tension in the small space between them it would have been possible to cut it with Myrtenaster. 

Ruby shifted slightly and she then was practically between Weiss’ knees. Weiss felt a little bit like she was dreaming. If she _was_ dreaming she certainly didn't want to wake up until this scene came to it’s conclusion.

"You think you know me do you Ruby Rose?" It took all of Weiss' mental power to keep her voice even and attempting aloof at this point. "If you know me so well, how about you tell me what I'm thinking about right now then?" She heard her own voice drop to a lower timbre without meaning for it to. 

For an answer Ruby simply leaned forward, closing the small distance between them to press her severely chapped lips to Weiss' chapstick covered ones. It was a clumsy but determined effort.  
Their first kiss was much like Ruby herself at times when she wasn't dancing across the battlefield with Crescent Rose as her dance partner. It was but a brief moment of contact but Weiss still felt her heart tripping wildly from it.

"I'm not sure that really qualifies as you _telling_ me." Weiss said with a failed attempt at a small smirk. "I think that qualifies as showing me."

"Actions speak louder than words don't they?" Ruby asked her brightly. She was wearing the world's silliest grin. Weiss felt fireworks go off in her chest at the sight of Ruby's face in that moment. She wanted to memorize it, etch the details of it in her heart. Keep this memory as a shield against all the sad moments in her future. She wanted to bundle that smile away, keep that piece of pure sunshine to pull out and wrap around herself in times of trouble.

"I suppose they do.” Weiss conceded. “How about you show me again hm?" Weiss suggested, her voice only a bit unsteady. Ruby was more than happy to comply. Their second kiss was much less clumsy, and it certainly didn't lack for any of the earlier displayed determination or enthusiasm from either party.

One of Ruby's hands gently cupped her face, the other came to rest on her knee, the feeling of her cold, but rapidly warming fingers on Weiss' too warm skin was surreal in the best way possible. When they came up for air finally, they pulled apart just enough to press their foreheads together.

"You know me." Weiss said softly and she lifted a hand to ghost her fingers up Ruby's neck and tangle them in her hair. It was so soft. Weiss knew she would be daydreaming about playing with it for countless hours in the future. She'd bet her entire Dust supply on it.

"I know you." Ruby confirmed and covered Weiss' hand with one of her own, her thumb rubbing small circles into her skin.

"I know you, too." Weiss told her and she made certain that their eyes were locked when she said this. She wanted Ruby to see just how much she meant this. She knew and loved this girl more than anything else. It wasn't exactly the same as admitting that she loved her. But it felt the same as saying it. 

"I'd hoped that you did." Ruby confessed and her eyes closed slowly and she hummed softly to herself for a moment. She seemed utterly content to be kneeling on the hard dormitory floor and half in Weiss' lap with their foreheads pressed together. Weiss imagined it was more than just a little uncomfortable on the knees, especially in a skirt, but her partner showed no signs of even thinking about moving.

What a wonderful thing it was to be known.

If anyone was going to know her, know her in such a deeply intimate way, Weiss couldn't think of anyone else in the entire world that she would rather to know her down to her soul than Ruby Rose.

It was this thought that gave her a much needed small dose of courage. 

It felt a little foolish to say it at this point, but Weiss couldn't keep the words from crossing her lips. It felt like they’d already said as much. But still... She wanted Ruby to have the words to confirm what she probably already very well knew. 

"I love you." Three simple words, Weiss’ heart repeated them over and over. Her heart had been longing to say them for months now. It was elated to finally no longer be holding onto them so tightly that it ached from the strain. 

Saying those words felt freeing and empowering, so much so that she decided to say them again. "I love you Ruby Rose." It felt more than amazing to say it. She wanted to say it every single day from now on.

"I know, remember?" Ruby's smile was so self satisfied that Weiss let out a sound that was half groan and half laugh as she playfully shoved Ruby, who only laughed in response.

"You're utterly insufferable sometimes you dolt." Weiss said with an unending fondness to her words.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby said as she began to giggle. It sounded like the best music Weiss had ever heard.

"I know." Weiss replied, and she did. The expression on Ruby's beaming face was more than enough confirmation for her. 

She knew in her heart that Ruby’s affection wasn’t something she’d ever have cause to question in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some silly happy fluff in my life and this ficlet was the result! Nothing like some WhiteRose fluff to warm the heart eh? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
